diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nísuna
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Nísuna | Vorname = Nísuna | Nachname = Mondblick | Geburtsname = Nísuna Mondblick | Geburt = Dunkelküste | Alter = 391 Jahre Ausgehend davon, dass 300Jahre die Grenze zur "Volljährigkeit" bedeutet. Referenz im Netz: http://www.wowwiki.com/Life_spans | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Die Jadefalken | Größe = ~ 220 cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Meeresblau/türkis | Augenfarbe = Silbern | Gesinnung = Neutral Gut }} Aussehen des Charakters Nísuna ist eine durschschnittlichgroße, zierliche junge Kaldorei. Ihre Züge sind sowohl streng und fest als auch liebevoll und fürsorglich. Ihr Alter beträgt 391 Jahre, was in den Maßstäben ihres Volkes recht jung ist. Die Augen der Nachtelfe strahlen silbern und scheinen die Güte und Freundlichkeit Elunes selst auszustrahlen. Ihr Haar fällt lang und wellenförmig an ihren Schultern herab und hat eine blau-türkisfarbene Naturfarbe. Die Geschichte Nísuna hat eine Schwester, namens Maev Regensturm (ehem. Mondblick). Sie,Nísuna ist die ältere und größere der beiden von den zügen her identischen Schwestern. Auch besitzt sie keinerlei Verzierung im Gesicht. Anders als ihre Schwester schlug Nísuna den Weg des Gehorsams und der Pfichterfüllung ein. Sie entsprach dem Wunsch ihrer Mutter, eine Priesterin Elunes zu werden. Ganz wie es sich für eine gute Tochter geziemte. Nísuna missbilligte das Verhalten ihres Vaters. ihre Verachtung zeigte sich ihm gegenüber, denn sie ist der Überzeugung das er Maev daran gehindert hätte den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen um auch eine Priesterin Elunes zu werden. Im Mondtempel in Darnassus verbrachte sie lange Jahre des Studiums und des Gebets. Sie zeigte besonders viel Ehrgeiz was Historie der Nachtelfen,oder besser gesagt Kaldorei wie sie sich selbst nennen, anbelangte. Dadurch besitzt sie ein fundamentales, wenn auch erweiterungsbedüftiges Wissen um das Volk der Nachtelfen. Der Tod beider Eltern innerhalb von kürzester Zeit, warf Nísuna wenn auch nicht fühlbar mit. Ganz im Sinne der Pflichterfüllung lernte sie weiter um sich zu perfektionieren. trotz aller Perfektion hat sie ihren jugendhaften Humor und Charme nicht verloren, dennoch ist sie eine nicht zu unterschätzende, intelligente und einfühlsame Kaldorei. Der Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester ist eher sporadisch bis nicht vorhanden.Was nicht a Nísunas persönlciher Einstellung liegt sondern, eher an ihrer Funktion als Priesterin und der damit entstehenden Verantwortung Wer das Geschwisterpäarchen, zu zweit unterwegs erlebt, hat Glück und wird spüren das ein unausgesprochener Konflikt zwischen beiden besteht. Wer dieses Thema anspricht wird eine geschlosse Front der beiden Schwestern erleben die dies vehement abstreiten. Nísuna respektiert die Entscheidung ihrer Schwester, aber für Nísuna ist es ein makel das ihre Schwester ausgerechnet Druidin werden musste. Dies würde sie ein Leben lang begleiten. Doch in dem festen Glauben an Elune hofft sie das all ihre Freunde und Bekannten ihren Platz finden mögen den Elune ihnen zuteil werden lässt. Gegenwart Nísuna bfinet sich derzeit in der Kampfausbildung der Priesterschaft der Elune. Da Elune nicht nur eine friedliche Göttin ist sondern auch weiß im kampf umzugehen, ausserem würde niemand einer schwächliche Priesterin, Gehör schenken. Sie ist derzeit viel unterwegs um Erfahrungen zu sammeln und Eindrücke anderer Rassen zu bekommen. Dennoch sehnt sie sich nach dem mondtempel in Darnassus der ihr Geborgenheit und Schutz gibt. Auf ihrer Reise begneten ihr bisher ziemlich viele skurille Situationen, die sie als auszubildende Mondpriesterin bisher gut überstand. Aber letztendlich wird sich zeigen ob das von Nísuna angestrebte Ziel vom Rang einer Novizin zu einer kampferprobten Mondpriesterin,wahrhaftig zu erreichen ist. Nísuna und die Jadefalken Freunde, Verwandte & Bekannte * Maev Regensturm, Schwester * * * * Zitate * "Elune-adore" * "Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann vertraue auf Mutter Mond!" * "Hass und Verachtung sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge!",Erklärung Nísunas auf die Aussage einer anderen Priesterin das Nísuna voller Zorn und Ungerechtigkeit sei und ihre Verbündeten genauso hassen würde wie die Horde. * "Ich weiß nicht ob es klappt, wenn nicht entscheidet Elune ob wir davon kommen!" * "Du meinst also sie ist so wie Illidan?" * "Maev?! Ja sie ist meine Schwester, ich werde ihr garantiert keine Nachricht überbringen, falls ihr das wünscht!" * "Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt vertritt eine sehr radikale Meinung gegenüber Lady Whisperwinds Führungsqualitäten!" Anmerkungen Notiz Dieser Beitrag wird noch ausgearbeitet Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere